cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of cities in Uralica
The following is a list of cities in Uralica as defined by the Uralican Cities Act of March 2008, one of the first addenda to the Uralican Constitution. For prerequisites see the section in the article on Neo-Tribalism Cities By City Population Within city limits only. #Yekaterinburg #Perm' #Izhevsk #Kirov #Nizhny Tagil #Syktyvkar #Cheboksary #Surgut #Cherepovets #Vologda #Saransk #Arkhangel'sk #Murmansk #Yoshkar-Ola #Berezniki #Nizhnevartovsk #Ukhta #Petroskoi #Juganvarformerly Nefteyugansk. #Solikamsk #Kamenskformerly Kamensk-Uralskiy. #Glazov #Kungur #Pervouralsk #Vorkuta #Kotlas #Sarapul #Severodvinsk #Khantoformerly Noyabrsk. #Novy Urengoy #Novouralsk #Chaykovsky #Kirovo-Chepetsk #Sysert #Votkaformerly Votkinsk. #Serov #Krasnokamsk #Viipuriformerly Vyborg. #Nizhnyaya Turamerged with Lesnoy. #Asbest #Polevskoy #Chusovoi #Lysva #Severomorsk #Yulser-Olaformerly Volzhsk. #Revda #Punaturjinformerly Krasnoturyinsk. #Apatity #Sosnogorsk #Verkhnaya Salda #Orozaiformerly Ruzayevka. #Nyagan #Pechora #Montsaformerly Monchegorsk #Sokol #Mozhga #Nevyansk #Aramil #Kogalym #Raduzhnyy #Alapayevsk #Kanash #Yugrakarformerly Khanty-Mansiysk. #Nyaidemformerly Nadym. #Chernushka #Plesetsk #Vaahrušeformerly Vakhrushi. #Kachkanar #Tavda #Salyakharadformerly Salekhard. #Lyantor #Megion #Koryazhma #Usinsk #Ulatorformerly Alatyr. #Langepas #Käddluhttformerly Kandalaksha. #Irbit #Isoustiukiformerly Velikiy Ust'yug. #Dobryanka #Rezh #Krasnoufimsk #Veliskiformerly Vel'sk. #Novodvinsk #Urai #Viche Alanformerly Vyatskiye Polyany. #Pyt-Yakh #Muravlenko #Sukhoy Log #Segezha #Pazhga #Bogdanovich #Yugorsk #Slobodskoy #Trátyformerly Trakt. #Kushva #Vuktyl #Karpinsk #Artyomovsky #Omutninsk #Gubakha #Osa #Shumerlya #Onega #Kudymkar #Kondupohjuformerly Kondopoga. #Käkshärformerly Kotelnich. #Naryan-Mar #Nyandoma #Hiipinäformerly Kirovsk. #Severouralsk #Kostamusformerly Kostomuksha #Lapyt-Nankformerly Labytnangi #Kuikskformerly Sovetsk. #Inta #Krasnouralsk #Kizel #Kamyshlov #Käkisalmiformerly Priozersk. #Orlov #Zarechnyy #Igra #Vereshchagino #Öskölömiformerly Ust'-Kulom'. #Tsykmäformerly Kozmodemyansk. #Talka-Salyaformerly Tarko-Sale #Mikun' #Konosha #Sortavala #Kirovgrad #Gubkinsky #Aleksandrovsk #Nytva #Ägerceformerly Agryz. #Kouteroformerly Kovdor. #Karhumägiformerly Medvezhegorsk. #Chetyrgorodaan amalgam of Yubileynyy, Pionyerskiy, Alyabyevskyiy, and Malinovskiy #Ensoformerly Svetogorsk. #Uva #Emva #Krasnovishersk #Beloyarsky #Nizhnyaya Salda #Turinsk #Balezino #Sernur #Usolye #Talitsa #Gryazovets #Lashmaformerly Kovylkino. #Zheshart #Kizner #Izluchinsk #Usovuoriformerly Usogorsk. #Troitsko-Pechorsk #Tsivilsk #Ochyor #Kuálõkformerly Kola. #Verkhny Tagil #Sheksna #Kargopol #Murmashi #Degtyarsk #Vienankemiformerly Kem. #Maskasolaformerly Medvedevo #Sentervorriformerly Mariinsky Posad. #Polar Dawnsformerly Polyarnye Zori #Vytegra #Krasnoslobodsk #Kolosjokiformerly Nikel' #Baranchinsky #Igrim Cities By Rank Within County Arkhangel'sk-Severodvinsk UA #Arkhangel'sk #Severodvinsk #Novodvinsk Central Uralica #Vuktyl #Öskölömi #Troitsko-Pechorsk Chuvashia #Cheboksary #Kanash #Ulator #Shumerlya #Tsivilsk #Sentervorri East Uralica #Serov #Punaturjin #Karpinsk #Severouralsk Greater Yekaterinburg UA *Yekaterinburg (only city) Karelia #Petroskoi #Viipuri #Segezha #Kondupohju #Kostamus #Käkisalmi #Sortavala #Karhumägi #Enso #Vienankemi Kirovski Rayon #Kirovo-Chepetsk #Vaahruše #Viche Alan #Slobodskoy #Omutninsk #Käkshär #Orlov Komiland #Tráty #Mikun' #Emva #Zheshart Kotlas #Kotlas #Koryazhma Kudymkar Circle *Kudymkar (only city) Mari El #Yoshkar-Ola #Yulser-Ola #Tsykmä #Sernur #Maskasola Mennoland *Pazhga Mordoviya #Saransk #Orozai #Lashma #Krasnoslobodsk Nenetsia-North Uralica *Naryan-Mar (only city) Northeast Uralica #Vorkuta #Inta Northwest Uralica #Plesetsk #Onega #Nyandoma #Usovuori #Kargopol Pechora #Pechora #Usinsk Permski Rayon #Kungur #Chaykovsky #Krasnokamsk #Chusovoi #Lysva #Chernushka #Dobryanka #Gubakha #Osa #Kizel #Vereshchagino #Aleksandrovsk #Nytva #Krasnovishersk #Ochyor Sapmi #Murmansk #Severomorsk #Apatity #Montsa #Käddluhtt #Hiipinä #Koutero #Kuálõk #Murmashi #Polar Dawns #Kolosjoki Solikamsk-Berezniki UA #Berezniki #Solikamsk #Usolye Southeast Uralica #Kamensk #Pervouralsk #Novouralsk #Sysert #Nizhnyaya Tura #Asbest #Polevskoy #Revda #Verkhnaya Salda #Nevyansk #Aramil #Alapayevsk #Kachkanar #Tavda #Irbit #Rezh #Krasnoufimsk #Sukhoy Log #Bogdanovich #Kushva #Artyomovsky #Krasnouralsk #Kamyshlov #Zarechnyy #Kirovgrad #Beloyarsky #Nizhnyaya Salda #Turinsk #Talitsa #Verkhny Tagil #Degtyarsk #Baranchinsky Syktyvkar UA *Syktyvkar (only city) Udmurtiya North #Glazov #Votka #Igra #Balezino Udmurtiya South #Sarapul #Mozhga #Ägerce #Uva #Kizner Ukhta-Sosnogorsk UA #Ukhta #Sosnogorsk West Uralica #Sokol #Isoustiuki #Gryazovets #Sheksna #Vytegra Woodlands #Veliski #Konosha Yamalia #Khanto #Novy Urengoy #Nyaidem #Salyakharad #Muravlenko #Lapyt-Nank #Talka-Salya #Gubkinsky Yugra #Nizhnevartovsk #Juganvar #Nyagan #Kogalym #Raduzhnyy #Yugrakar #Lyantor #Megion #Langepas #Urai #Pyt-Yakh #Yugorsk #Kuiksk #Chetyrgoroda #Izluchinsk #Igrim Single-City UAs #Perm' #Izhevsk #Kirov #Nizhny Tagil #Surgut #Cherepovets #Vologda Top 25 Urban Areas With Population OOC:I use the CNRP in-game nation population*1000 rule #'Greater Yekaterinburg Conurbation' (Greater Yekaterinburg UA, Sysert, Aramil, and several other outlying communities) - 9.5 million people #'Metro Perm'' (Perm' UA, Krasnokamsk, Ust'-Syny, Maiskyy, and several other outlying communities) - 3.5 million people #'Metro Izhevsk' (Izhevsk UA, Pervomaysky, Starki, and several other outlying communities) - 2.6 million people #'Kirov-Kirovo-Chepetsk' (Kirov UA, Kirovo-Chepetsk, and all settlements in between) - 2.3 million people #'Syktyvkar-Pazhga' (Syktyvkar UA, Pazhga, Yb, Sluda-Chasovo) - 1.65 million people) #'Metro Nizhny Tagil' (Nizhny Tagil UA) - 1.553 million people #'Metro Cheboksary' (Cheboksary city, Novocheboksarsk borough, Urzhumka (Mari El), Sosnovka-Severocheboksarsk, Lapsary, a few adjacent villages) - 1.2 million people #'Metro Surgut' (Surgut UA) - 1.138 million people #'Solikamsk-Berezniki' (Solikamsk-Berezniki UA) - 950 000 people #'Arkhangel'sk-Severodvinsk' (Arkhangel'sk-Severodvinsk UA) - 931 000 people #'Metro Cherepovets' (Cherepovets UA) - 846 000 people #'Metro Vologda' (Vologda UA) - 791 000 people #'Murmansk Conurbation' (Murmansk, Severomorsk, Kuálõk, Murmashi, Roslyakovo, Tuloma, and several other outlying communities) - 778 000 people #'Metro Saransk' (Saransk city and several adjacent hamlets) - 734 000 people #'Metro Yoshkar-Ola' (Yoshkar-Ola, Maskasola, and several adjacent villages) - 550 000 people #'Ukhta-Sosnogorsk' (Ukhta-Sosnogorsk UA) - 470 000 people #'Metro Nizhnevartovsk' (Nizhnevartovsk City, Vampugol, Mysovaya-Mega, Molodezhnyy) - 440 000 people #'Greater Petroskoi' (Petroskoi city, several adjacent villages) - 392 000 people #'Juganvar' (Juganvar city) - 372 000 people #'Pervouralsk-Revda' (Pervouralsk and Revda) - 271 000 people #'Greater Kamensk' (Kamensk city, several adjacent villages) - 265 000 people #'Metro Kungur' (Kungur city, numerous adjacent villages) - 241 000 people #'Metro Glazov' (Glazov city, Syga, several adjacent villages) - 229 000 people #'Lower Vychegda Conurbation' (Kotlas, Vychegodskiy, Koryazhma, a couple adjacent villages) - 215 000 people #'Metro Sarapul' (Sarapul city, Ershovka, Sigayevo) - 172 000 people Footnotes Category:Settlements of Uralica